Checking Her List
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Beth Finds her way into a very special person's computer.


**Title:** Checking Her List - A late Christmas Fiction for Lee "NUKE" Hughes.  
  
**Author:** Marcie Gore.  
  
**Synopsis:** Beth Finds her way into a very special person's computer.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is the winter after the family trip to Hawaii so she's 7.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters but Beth and a couple of others.  
  
-=================================================-  
  
  
I wanta know was I naughty or nice this year? I think I was nice but I did a couple of things that got me into trouble with Mom and Dad this year. Was it enough to put me on his naughty list? I really want a new bike so I hope not.  
  
I'll do what Mommy does, find Santa's Putor and hack into it. I've watched mommy get into some hard to get into ones, she says she could get into President Queen's, if she wanted to. She's been into Army and CIA systems. Wonder how hard it is to get into Santa's. His may not be to hard since not everyone believes in him how could they not? I've seen him.  
  
I'll type in the word Santa Claus into Mommy's keyboard. She can find things no one else can. Uncle Tim's ALMOST that good. If I don't become Batgirl for some weird reason and if I get as good at this as mommy is, I could be the next Oracle.  
  
So far, all what I've found are Santa picture sites. Then I see emails addressed to Santa. I trace what's called a domain name on the receiver's address. It doesn't seem to be real. It must be from those phony sites that say they're really Santa's I've heard about. Some of the sites even ask for money to make sure Santa gets your letter. Some grown ups are SO mean!  
  
OHH, this has some jumbled up words and numbers like Mom has used to get into Secret web pages! I'm going to write them down. I'm deciding what to do next just clicking randomly when I get to a page that says Toys Inc employs only! It says enter 12 digit code.  
  
What is the first Letter of the first gift in 12 days of Christmas? P is for Partridge in pear tree. Second question is how many golden rings are there? There are 5! This is easy! What keeps other kids out of here? How many turtledoves are there? There are two! What kind of open sleight did they dash through the snow in, a one horse open sleight. All the questions have to do with Christmas songs and stories! I'm so glad I listen really good when Mommy reads to me and know the word to all the songs we sing in school backwards and forwards! Daddy says I have a photographic memory,just like Mommy.  
  
I'm in! I have to do one more thing though. The last question, I hope is, what does Mrs. Claus Call Santa? First I try Santa, wrong! Then, I try Nick and Nicky! I'm about to give up when I think about the guy my dad told me about, Mr. Chris Mass. He worked for him at the mall one Christmas, as a gift wrapper. I try Chris. It worked I'm in!  
  
There things to click on, reindeer feeding schedule, Elf work schedule. Their breakfast lunch and dinner menus. There's what the elves, Santa and Mrs. Claus want for Christmas they get gifts too, cool!  
  
Where's the naughty and nice list? Finally I find it one for each continent. I learned in school we lived in North America. I click that. I find the US, then My State, and Bludhaven. There's two other lists, Humans and non humans, Under non humans it says Pets, Super beings, and heroes. Why are Heroes non human? MY daddy, Granddaddy and uncle Tim are human? I click that first to see what that's like. It says Nightwing good, be especially nice to him The law doesn't appreciate him. Then I look for Snow Flake. He's been good too.  
  
Now to check me under humans! It says I've been pretty good except a fight on Vacation. We won't hold that against her. She was helping a friend. I check Mommy and Daddy they've been nice. Then I check Grandpa Bruce and Great Grandpa Alfred, it says exceedingly nice. Does that mean very nice? Chloe Lance a friend of mommy and Daddy's. Sometimes she baby-sits me. It says she's been nice.  
  
Next I'll check on my friends at the Tower. Lian Harper is listed as nice. Roy is listed as borderline. He's naughty a bit but is still a good daddy. Donna Troy is nice. Robert Troy Long has been nice. Garth has been nice. Cerwin has been nice but rambunctious what ever that means. Next to Korry's name it says nice but needs to work on her temper to stay on the nice list. Lilith, Argent And Jessie have all been nice. All the Titans , Young Justice and The JLA have been nice.  
  
Now I think I'll check on my new friends from Hawaii. Next to Lilo's name it says started out very naughty this year but has greatly improved. She's shown emotional growth and the ability to care for others again. She deserves presents.  
  
Her Sister Nani has shown extraordinary maturity and courage in caring for her sister alone; she deserves a reward. David has been good, trying to be a father figure to Lilo. In the Non human's section is Stitch.. Not much is known about his behavior on his home planet, but he got off to a rocky start on Earth. However since he came into Lilo's life he has grown from a creature built to destroy to loving even heroic friend. He has even saved Lilo's and other lives in the last few months.  
  
I just remembered Lian asked me to do a favor if I actually found Santa's computer and got in. She wanted me to check her mommy' naughty/nice status. I think she didn't believe I could get in. If I got in and found out her mommy was on the naughty list, she asked if I could try to change it. I said, "I'll think about it." Then I asked, "Why do want me to change it?" She said to me, "If she gets presents this year maybe she'll start acting nice and they'll let her out sooner."  
  
I look for her name on a list of people in the area. Most of them are listed as naughty including her. When I try to change it. I get a message saying, ACCESS DENIED in red blinking letters. Then the page closes. Opps, I think I've been caught! I hope this doesn't effect MY naughty or nice rating!  
  
**

The End

**


End file.
